everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Praline Nachtisch
Praline Nachtisch is the Daughter, and embodiment of a half of the soul of the Witch from Hansel and Gretel. She is alligned with the Royals, but rebels on only a fraction of her story. Praline's Roleplay Blog here. Character Personality Praline is very stuck in her ways. She can be harsh and unforgiving if you get onto her bad side. Not that she really has a good side. She is cunning and finds a lot of humour in the misfortune and pain of others. Appearance With black as night curls and a harsh, yet beautiful face, it is not hard to see why she could very easily surpace the 'fairest of them all'. She walks with a passion for all things evil with a menacing gaze with eyes as piercing blue as a Lapis Lazuli. Her dark shinning curls fall down her back in a waterfalled effect, stopping just past her lower back. She drresses in a way that suites her body, and her curves. Her perfect hourglass shape commaning attention as she walks into a room. She tends to wear an array of asorted marrons, dark reds and blacks, seeing as a certain Miss Queen makes her purples and black combo look like a goody two-shoes wardrobe. With thigh high stockings, tight fitting skirts and sharp cutting blouses, she is simply the height of evil retro fashion among her evil counter parts. With always a hat and sunglasses in hand, you'll never see her out insomething revealing or unbefitting for her social rankings. Fairy tale – Fairy Tale Name Here How the Story Goes Hansel and Gretel are the young children of a poor woodcutter. When a great famine settles over the land, the woodcutter's second, abusive wife decides to take the children into the woods and leave them there to be by themselves, so that she and her husband will not starve to death, because the children eat too much. The woodcutter opposes the plan but finally and reluctantly, submits to his wife's scheme. They are unaware that in the children's bedroom, Hansel and Gretel have overheard them. After the parents have gone to bed, Hansel sneaks out of the house and gathers as many white pebbles as he can, then returns to his room, reassuring Gretel that God will not forsake them. The next day, the family walk deep into the woods and Hansel lays a trail of white pebbles. After their parents abandon them, the children wait for the moon to rise and then they follow the pebbles back home. They return home safely, much to their stepmother's horror. Once again provisions become scarce and the stepmother angrily orders her husband to take the children further into the woods and leave them there to die. Hansel and Gretel attempt to gather more pebbles, but find the doors locked and find it impossible to escape from their parents' house. The following morning, the family treks into the woods. Hansel takes a slice of bread and leaves a trail of bread crumbs to follow home. However, after they are once again abandoned, the children find that birds have eaten the crumbs and they are lost in the woods. After days of wandering, they follow a beautiful white bird to a clearing in the woods and discover a large cottage built of gingerbread and cakes, with window panes of clear sugar. Hungry and tired, the children begin to eat the rooftop of the candy house, when the door opens and a "very old woman" emerges and lures them inside, with the promise of soft beds and delicious food. They comply, unaware that their hostess is a wicked witch who waylays children to cook and eat them. The next morning, the witch locks Hansel in an iron cage in the garden and forces Gretel into becoming a slave. The witch feeds Hansel regularly to fatten him up, but Hansel cleverly offers a bone he found in the cage (presumably a bone from the witch's previous captive) and the witch feels it, thinking it is his finger. Due to her blindness, she is fooled into thinking Hansel is still too thin to eat. After weeks of this, the witch grows impatient and decides to eat Hansel, "be he fat or lean." She prepares the oven for Hansel, but decides she is hungry enough to eat Gretel, too. She coaxes Gretel to open the oven and prods her to lean over in front of it to see if the fire is hot enough. Gretel, sensing the witch's intent, pretends she does not understand what she means. Infuriated, the witch demonstrates and Gretel instantly shoves the witch into the oven and slams and bolts the door shut, leaving "The ungodly witch to be burned to ashes", with the witch screaming in pain until she dies. Gretel frees Hansel from the cage and the pair discover a vase full of treasure and precious stones. Putting the jewels into their clothing, the children set off for home. A swan ferries them across an expanse of water and at home they find only their father; his wife died from unknown causes. Their father had spent all his days lamenting the loss of his children and is delighted to see them safe and sound. With the witch's wealth, they all live happily ever after How does Character Name come into it? Praline is most most commonly known as a chocolate, a sweet made from nuts and sugar syrup. Nachtisch in German means Dessert. Relationships Family Praline's family only consists of her and her Father. When her Mother died, her Father was distraught scouring the land for some way to bring the love of his life back. He searched for years, knowing that one day he would get revenge on the little Children who killed her. As he searched, a part of the Witch's soul that had been lost in the fire found him, urging him to give up looking for ways to bring her back and instead use the soul piece to make an heir to their story. He found the old spell books the Witch kept, and use it when the next Lunar Eclipse came around. Thus the spell made Praline, and melding her soul along with the Witch's. Friends She wouldn't exactly call them friends but she does get along with Jack Knave rather well. Their love for all things pain and evil just makes them click. Not that anyone would call them friends but she does enjoy making Hansen Hertz and his boyfriend Nic Befana's lives a living hell. She may have poisoned Hansen once or twice. Pet Whilst at home (as cliche as it may sound) her Father and her own a black named Todesfall, meaning death in German. Quotes "I may be evil, but I'm also a Lady." "You see not all witches are mere humans, some are the product of Witchcraft itself." Gallery add photos! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Hansel and Gretel